Any Wish Your Heart Desires Shall Come To You
by soaringinlove
Summary: Life became different for Troy without Gabriella. He had never been in another serious relationship, never been as physically and mentally attracted to a woman. He never loved. Until Disney magic brings Troy's fantasies to life. Troyella OneShot.


**_Any Wish Your Heart Desires Shall Come To You_**

Troy shoved his hands into his jean pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. He glanced in front of him: an old couple was holding hands, the woman in a wheel chair, the man wobbling on a small cane. A tiny girl with chocolate brown hair had climbed onto the woman's lap. She giggled as she kissed the elderly woman's cheek.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to his right. A young man and a young woman had their arms wrapped around each other, probably on their honeymoon. The man whispered something into the woman's ear and a wide grin appeared on his face, soon revolving into a giggle.

_Gabriella…_He couldn't help but think about how she felt with his arms around her tiny waist, his chin rested gently in her silky hair. He could remember her chocolate brown eyes warmly stare into his, making his knees tremble. _She's not here, Troy. Get her outta your head. You haven't seen her since high school…_

It was true. Troy remembered the last time he had seen her.

_Flashback._

_"Troy! I can't stay here any longer…it, it isn't what I want. Don't you care what I want?" Gabriella sobbed._

_The two were in Troy's back yard. Gabriella sat on a swing, rocking lightly. Troy sat on the sandbox edge, his head buried into his hands._

_When he looked up, Gabriella finally saw the tears in his eyes. "Of course I care what you want. But…don't you care what I want! I want you!" His voice stumbled over the words._

_Gabriella's eyes poured tears. "Troy…I need to leave. I need to be some place where everyone is different…I can't stay here any longer." She paused, letting out a sob, and then looked down, shaking her head. "I don't have any reason to stay here…"_

_Troy looked up, bewildered. "What about _meI'm_ here! _I'm_ the reason to stay…" He got up from his seat and walked over to Gabriella. Kneeling on the dirt, he lifted up her head with his index finger. "I love you, Gabriella. And I will support you in anything you do." He kissed her on her cheek. "If you want to go to New York, I'll write you everyday."_

_Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck._

_End Flashback._

That was the last time the two had touched.

"Daddy…I'm hungry." A squeal was heard to Troy's right. He glanced down, looking at the little boy. The boy was about 4, his hair resembling his father's. He held himself similar to his dad's as well: with sincerity and knowledge. But his skin was like his mother's: smooth and soft. When he smiled, those who knew him could tell he was his mother's son.

"Mattie, you were the one that wanted to see the princesses." An older picture of the boy patted his son on the back.

"Chad. C'mon. _You _were the one that wanted to see the princesses." Troy spoke up, laughing at his best friend.

"Nuh huh. I'm the one that's married with a kid, remember? This whole princess thing is just a child tradition when one goes to Disney World." Chad explained; a serious grin on his face. Then, turning to Troy, he whispered "Plus we might be able to find you a gorgeous princess…you never know."

Troy shrugged the idea off. There was only one girl he wanted…Gabriella. She was the only princess that he ever loved.

------

"Yes! Daddy, we're finally here!" Matt began jumping up and down as the three men stepped past the security rope.

"Well, if it isn't three new princes. Very cute ones I might add." Cinderella greeted the boys. Matt giggled as the woman gave him a hug.

Soon Belle came up to the men and Cinderella, a huge smile across her face. "Oh, I like this one," she giggled, putting her hands on Troy's back. "He's cute."

"No, I like him." Cinderella rushed up to Troy as well, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Troy blushed madly, struggling under the princesses' grasps.

"Okay, okay." Chad hurried over to Troy and the girls. "Leave the man alone. He's waiting for his high school sweetheart to come home. Give him a break." Chad chuckled, pulling his friend to the next princess: Snow White.

Troy laughed at his own humility, running a hand through his hair. He sighed, glancing at the next princess. He had to admit, she was very beautiful. Her skin was slightly tanned and smooth. Her hair was the perfect shade of mocha. He smiled as he looked at Matt, drooling as the woman autographed his book.

Troy looked at his feet. _Wait a second…_ Where had he seen those features before? He had only once come upon such beauty in his lifetime…

He looked at the princess again. This time, her eyes were directly focused into his. A shiver rushed through his spine, and his knees began to grow weak. He could feel himself stare at her, but he couldn't pull himself out of the trance.

"Gabriella?" Troy found himself speaking, though he couldn't feel the words escape his mouth.

"Troy?" The princess arose from kneeling next to Matt.

Troy felt the eyes of the tourists gorge into him. But he had no idea what the rest of the world was doing. He had no idea that an ear to ear grin had appeared upon Chad's face. He had no idea that Matt yelled "Daddy...why is Uncle Troy calling Snow White 'Gaperrella' or something like that?" He had no idea that Belle and Cinderella had begun giggling, knowing full well that the prince Gabriella had described to them days earlier had finally arrived.

All he saw was Gabriella, whom was in ecstatic tears the last time Troy had laid eyes on her. But now, though her features were somewhat hidden by make-up and a costume, Gabriella seemed more perfect then ever.

Troy found himself move closer to Gabriella, as she did as well. He found himself maneuver his hands to be matching up to hers. She didn't resist, and soon their hands were interlaced perfectly. He could feel her warm breath on his own face, and he found himself moving closer to her, for he hadn't been this close to a woman since she left.

And without hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers, melting as the pressure lessened. Wrapping his arms around her still tiny waist, he found himself in a position he had only dreamed about since she had left.

"DADDYYY. Uncle Troy's _not_ Snow White's prince! Why is he kissing her!" Matt whined to Chad.

"Mattie. Trust Daddy on this one. He _is_ this Snow White's prince. And Snow White's Uncle Troy's princess, Mattie. He always has been, and he always will be."

AN: I hoped you liked it! And expect more oneshots soon. ; )


End file.
